I'm In Love With A Death God
by Saya-Uzumaki-Wife-Of-Naruto
Summary: Hiccup always felt that she was never good enough for anyone, destined to live her life alone. But that all changed when strange orange-haired man walked into her life. Fem!HiccupXIchigo - One-sided Fem!HiccupXMale!Astrid - Post Bleach/ Pre-HTTYD
1. Chapter 1

Hiccup burst through some trees as tears leaked out of her beautiful emerald green gems.

It's always the same thing from them.

_'Be a Viking Hiccup.'_

_'Try harder, Hiccup.'_

_''Just... stop, Hiccup.'_

Why wasn't anything she did enough? Was it because she was a hiccup? A female hiccup? It was just never enough. She just wished that there was someone, _anyone, _that would accept her for, well, her! Someone who loved her sarcasm. Someone who loved her freckels. Someone who liked her awkward nature. Someone who loved her drawings and inventions. Someone who loved her dreams.

Just... somone.

But there was no Knight, or Viking, in shining armor who would sweep her off her feet like a princess and ride off into the sunset on a white horse.

_Maybe I'm just destined to be alone. _

And that was a thought that scared her more than anything. She didn't wanna be some crabby old lady that yelled at kids and adults alike to get attention. Hiccup just wanted to be special. To mean something.

Hiccup sighed as she found herself lost in the woods with a stuffy nose and watery eyes. Damn her feelings.

The auburn-haired 'Viking' just started to walk aimlessly deeper into the woods. If she was lucky then maybe a Dragon would come out and swallow her up. Maybe her father would care then. Hiccup was walking by a riverbank when she saw at the riverside was a boy.

Scratch that, more like man.

The man was tall and Hiccup meant like up to her father's shoulder tall. His height caught her attention first so she jumped when she saw spiky _orange _hair. It was just, like, out there. It called attention to it like honey to a bee. It was really interesting. Hiccup couldn't really see much of him from the back but she could tell he had peach skin with black markings over his wrists (I'm going by his Shinigami outfit when he fought Ginjo but he still will have the second sword like his last Shinigami form. Check out the manga if you don't know.). He wore some kind of all black robes with a huge sword on his back and a medium sized one on his right side, held up by some white sash.

She really wished she could see his face! It was killing her but she didn't know if this man was an enemy or not. How would she approach him?

"Ya know, it's not polite to watch people without them knowing."

The deep voice startled her as the man didn't even turn around and she was hiding behind the biggest tree she could find! Which wasn't a big feet for her really. "Come on out so I won't have to hurt you on accident." Hiccup squeaked before she could stop it and slowly walked towards the man.

He didn't turn Hiccup's way but she had a feeling that he didn't have too to know that she was there or not.

Hiccup stopped a little ways behind him while minding the man's space. She could feel the fear gripping her heart and was glad that he couldn't see her. "You don't have to be so afraid. I was just joking earlier." He chuckled out and the auburn-haired girl just looked down with a blush and shuffled her feet.

She heard rustling of shoes on rocks and clothes moving before she found a very attractive face below hers.

The man had sideburns and his bangs shadowed over his eyes just a bit. His face was masculine, sharp, and smooth face structure with a strong jawline. He looked very handsome and, though a little on the rough side, could give a lot of men in her village a run for their money.

But what really caught her attention were his eyes. They were a deep amber brown. They seemed to glow when the moonlight hit them in the just the right direction. His front had tattoos on the chest area that looked suspiciously like straps and a some red strap over his shoulder that seemed to be holding his sword. He had something like the tattoos on his neck but with a white lining and they stopped by the front.

Then he just had to open his mouth, "Are you lost little girl?"

...

**_CRACK!_**

"OWWWWW!"

**/I'm In Love With A Death God\**

"I said I was sorry! What more do you want me to say!?"

Ichigo watched as the very small girl huffed before continuing stomping away in her anger and the Substitute Shinigami sighed before hissing at the pain in his cheek. For a small girl, she can pack a good slap.

It wasn't his fault that she was small for her age! Too small if you asked him but she didn't look anorexic. Hell, even Rukia would have been at least a few inches taller than the girl and the little Chappy loving monster was a flipping midget! "Come on! You can't blame me for thinking it. You're small as hell."

He saw her twitch but she kept on stomping and he sighed. He didn't know why he needed her close. It was like he just found the other missing piece or something to himself.

**'What you found was our Queen, dumbass.' **Ichigo growled in irritation as his Hollow just had to interrupt his thinking. _'The hell you mean, Hichigo?' _**'Tch, sometimes I wonder how I got someone as retarded as you.' **Ichigo growled once more and Hiccup stopped in her tracks at the sound.

The orange-haired swordsman seemed to be having a internal battle by the way he was glaring and growling at nothing. It was really entertaining to watch really. The auburn-haired girl sat on a rock and decided to watch and enjoy the show. _'Do you know how much I wonder why I got some kind of fucked up Hollow in me? It's a question that's been bothering since I got stuck with your pale whiney ass.' _Ichigo smirked when he heard his Hollow counterpart cursing him from within and had to contain a snicker that dared to escape him.

**'I'm not the one looking like an insane bastard in need of an asylum in front of the Queen. It's funny that she's actually waiting this long. If I were her, I would've called for help already.' **

At that, Ichigo looked up and saw the petite girl sitting on a rock, watching him. The Substitute Shinigami then took the time to examine the girl . Ichigo already established that she was small as hell (She barely reached the middle of his chest!) though Ichigo could see the soft curves adoring her petite stature. Her skin was a bit lighter than his with a soft layer of freckles over her cheeks that still held some baby fat. Her cheeks were chipmunk like. Her hair was long, reaching the small of her back, held up in a braid by a green ribbon while her bangs covered her forehead and some framed her face. She wore a green longsleeved shirt that reached her thighs with a brown belt on her hips, a brown sleeveless fur vest, black tights, and brown boots with fur.

Hiccup saw him staring at her and blushed whilst fidgeting, "What?" The man only kept staring until she coughed loudly and his eyes snapped to hers.

"Maybe we could start over? I'm sorry for hitting you. I'm very sensitive about my height." Hiccup said and he smiled at her like she was the only thing that could make him. "Alright then, my name is Ichigo Kurosaki. Nice to meet you...?" So, he was foreign by his name but she wasn't one to judge.

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third. Weird name, I know." "Egh, it's cool. Your name doesn't mean Strawberry so I can't really judge." They both smiled at each other until the petite Viking remembered... "Dad!" Hiccup jumped up as horror seized her heart in a vice grip. Her father was gonna kill her! She was way past her curfew and if he found her alone with a boy, well, she really didn't wanna think on the details.

"I have to go! I'm so sorry Ichigo! If I don't leave now- Wait a minute!" Her rambling stopped as she stared up at the orange-haired man and said, "Do you even know where you are or have a place to stay?"

"Well..."

**/I'm In Love With A Death God\**

Hiccup once again found herself walking through the woods again but with a very tall companion on her side.

They talked about different things while she looked around for familiar centerpoints that would show her home. Really, you would think since she hides in these woods a lot she would flipping know where to go, even in unfamiliar terrain.

"Need help?"

His smooth deep voice sent shivers down Hiccup's spine but she nodded anyway and he chuckled before standing still for a minute until he smirked and picked her bridal style, running at a speed that could beat most dragons with the highest speed level.

"AHHHHHH! ICHIGO, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

The oranged haired male only kept smirking as he jumped from branch to branch and she hid her face in his very warm toned, sculpted chest that seemed to have a ni-

"Hiccup?!" Said girl jumped as she heard her fathers voice and slowly turned her head in the direction of the voice to see her father, Stoick the Vast, Gobber, her, cousin, the Vikings, and the kids in his gang.

"Um... hi dad!" Hiccup exclaimed, still in Ichigo's hold as the man watched how she acted around her people. "Hiccup..." The big burly man growled, "who is that?" He pointed a spiked club in the orange haired man's direction and as the small Viking was about to answer, she found a pair of warm thin lips on her plump ones and was instantly lost in their warmth.

A collective gasp went through the crowd as Ichigo released her lips and set her on her own two feet, making sure to steady the flustered girl, before turning to the Vikings and Villagers.

"I'm her King and she's my Queen."


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo smirked as everyone in the crowd stared wide-eyed at him and Hiccup. Maybe he had gone overboard but he couldn't stop that he wanted the girl to himself. He was a very possessive man over what belonged to him and the small Viking so happened to be one of those things.

He turned to see her fingering lips as if she was in a trance and couldn't help but feel pride at her reaction.

The orange-haired man turn when he heard a deep voice speak, "You've got 3 minutes to leave and never come back before I club ya in the head." The huge man growled as he raised his weapon in a threatening motion and many of the others did the same, even the kids by him, and Ichigo shrugged with a lazy expression on his face. "Alright." He said and the people of Berk and Hiccup stared at him in shock.

Ichigo turned on balls of his feet and walked in the direction of the forest but not before grabbing Hiccup by the waist and slinging her over his shoulder as she let out a soft gasp and continued walking.

"What are you doing?!"

The orange-haired Shinigami looked the man's way with an fake confused expression, "What? You told me to leave. I was just doing what you asked."

"Not with my daughter!"

"She's mine. Where I go, she goes and vise-versa."

"Hey, I'm not a toy! Eek!"

Ichigo smacked her butt and smirked as she tried to hide her face in his back. The older man and some other blonde boy snarled and raised their weapons when a blonde bearded man with two missing limbs held out an arm. "You're a Shinigami, aren't ya?" Ichigo was a bit shocked by how he knew bit schooled his features and narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah, and what of it?" He questioned the man and got a laugh in response. "I know you! Ya haven' seen me before bu' I had crossed yer path a bunch a' times." When Ichigo just stared at him, the man sighed and said, "The one who's name ya always forgot. With ma large hair?"

Ichigo then jumped in surprise and shunpo'd over to the big blonde male. "You?! I remember you now! How ya been,...?"

Gobber sighed as the orange-haired teen struggled to put a name to a face and just helped him out. "Gobber." He said, "I go by Gobber now. Think ya can remember that?" Ichigo smiled sheepishly and nodded while still holding a firm grip on Hiccup, who was just as confused as the rest of the Vikings were.

Hiccup looked at her father to see him staring right back at her and gave a weak smile and wave. She then turned her eyes on her cousin Snotlout and his crew consisting of Ruffnut and Tuffnut, the Thorston twins and her second pair of tormentors, Fishlegs Ingerman, her once best friend, and than Asher Hofferson, her ex-crush. Hiccup remembered how she used to swoon over boy like he was the God Thor in disguise but she woke up when she saw how he really thought of her. The small Viking remembered that she was just 4 and he was 6 and she was being bullied by the twins and Snotlout, who were just a yearolder than her.

Fishlegs was just standing there in fear but when she looked Asher's way, her little heart broke. He was just standing there, watching with an expressionless glare, and when he watched her just sit there and take he made a noise of disgust and walked away without a second glance.

From that moment on, Hiccup swore that if she ever saw a man who caught her attention that she would never look there way or even speak to them but... There was something about Ichigo that just drew her in and made her want him only to herself and show others just that. She wanted to get to know him though before all that. It was all she wanted even if it scared her.

All she wanted was love.

As the small Viking was in thought, a certain blonde male was glaring daggers into Ichigo's skull with the intent to kill with just a look and even Snotlout had to admit he wanted to hurt the man for the way his little cousin was being handled. Than he shriveled up in guilt as he thought of all the times he hurt her. He only wanted to be Chief and he thought that showing others how weak she was, his uncle would change his mind and give the title over to someone worthy, like him. Snotlout watched his baby cousin as the girl had a thoughtful look on her face and turned to gaze at the man who held her like a thing to be claimed with eyes full of... love?

What was going on in her head?

Asher knew he should be the last person to judge someone on their behaviour, Gods know he was not a saint, but to see Hiccup in the arms of another male made his blood boil. He would never forget how he just stood by as she was beaten by the Thorston Twins and her cousin but no one knew just how much he had wanted to protect her. How much he wanted to hold and comfort her when she cried. But a Viking never showed his feeling and damn well never went soft, so he knew that he needed her to toughen up. Hiccup had needed to become and act like a real Viking for him to be with her. His mother and father would never allow him to court and wed a hiccup like, well, Hiccup so he had needed her to become like the rest of them.

But that girl just defied the logic of a Viking.

She invented things, she drew, she was small, she caused a mess wherever she went, she wore her heart on her sleeves, and she was just... not a Viking.

Hiccup just wasn't a Viking and though he hated it, he just continued to treat her like trash for who she was. It was just programmed in him to be the best Viking and that was all. But now he had a new objective, one that went against everything he stood for in a Viking.

Asher Hofferson, had to try and woo, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third.

Ichigo watched the emotions on most of the Vikings faces and than turned in Hiccup's direction.

"I need you to so something for me." Hiccup looked into his amber brown eyes that had such warmth and tenderness pointed in her direction and blushed while nodding like an idiot. "Anything." She breathed and the Substitute Shinigami smiled at her.

"I need you to be my girlfriend. I don't know the customs here and I really don't give a Hell. I'm asking you Hiccup, only you, you have the choice. We can take it slow though, don't think I'm rushing you but I really want you for myself as you are my Queen and I mean it. Just decide for me Hiccup. It's all up to you."

Hiccup felt tears in her eyes as she listened to him. He wanted her? He wanted someone like her? A live talking fishbone? And... she actually had a choice. She had a choice! She never had choices before. Everyone, mostly her father, decided everything for her, thinking she couldn't do it herself. Looking into his eyes she saw nothing but pure love and devotion. They may have just met but he already felt so much commitment for her and Hiccup smiled.

She took a deep breath and turned to him.

"No."


	3. Chapter 3

"No."

Ichigo stared at her with a crushed expression but covered it well.

"Can I tell you why? Will you let me explain?" Hiccup said as she looked at him with soft green eyes. He nodded and she smiled at him. "Because I don't love you yet. I want to know you. Your past, your present, your likes, dislikes, everything! I just... I wanna be sure alright? Can you give me time?"

With a smile and new high hopes, Ichigo nodded excitedly and set his Queen down without complaint. Hiccup gave him a thankful smile and turned towards her fellow Berkians. The petite Viking walked up slowly to her Father, who was watching Ichigo like a hawk while still keeping track of his daughter.

Once in front of him, Hiccup locked eye contact with him and they stared each other down. It was like they were having a conversation that no one but them could interpret and that set the Berkians curiosity. Stoick sputtered but when his daughter's eyes never changed, he sighed and turned back to his villagers and set his weapon down, leaving Hiccup feeling quite smug.

"People of Berk, all is well though we will be having a new... member to our village so please treat him like we would one another." The Chief growled out as he glared at the orange-haired male who just gave him a shit-eating grin. Hiccup nodded to her Father and stepped back toward Ichigo as she smiled at him with excitement and jumped him in a small hug before backing up with a sheepish expression. Ichigo just gave her a soft smile and looked into her emerald green eyes that drove him crazy and made him want her even more than before.

Their moment was broken when a dramatic cough was sounded and they both turned to see Hiccup's Father.

"Oh! How silly of me. I'll introduce you guys." Hiccup said as she tried to cover her blush with her hair as she stared between the man who raised her(kinda) and the man she hoped she could learn to love.

Both men just stared each other down until Ichigo held out his hand, "Ichigo Kurosaki." He said as he waited for the man to respond. This would be his future Father-In-Law, after all. The much larger man stared the hand down and then grabbed it and squeezed, as if trying to intimidate Ichigo, and spoke, "Stoick the Vast, Hiccup's Father and the Chief of Berk."

It seemed this was just the start of Ichigo's problems to win Hiccup's heart.

**"_You got that right, King. _"** 'Oh shut up would ya?'

_**/ **_**I'm In Love With A Death God\**

Hiccup woke up in the morning to strong and muscled arms around her waist and had to contain a blush that threatened to overtake her face. It only grew when she felt him spooning her small figure from behind.

The petite Viking tried slipping out of his arms but, the orange-haired male had a strong grip. Hiccup sighed and just relaxed as thought over everything that had happened. It was shocking how her wish came true that fast but she had to admit that she was glad that Odin finally thought to bless her. She just hoped that she could love him and not end up breaking either of their hearts on the way.

"You alright?"

The petite Viking jumped a bit but settled once recognizing Ichigo's voice. She turned in his direction and smiled at him as he smiled back, "Never better." She responded, getting ready go rest in his arms, then her door was slammed open and they were both so shocked that they jumped from each other and ended up the floor. Both teens looked to the door to see Hiccup's father standing in her doorway with a smirk pointed in Ichigo's direction before he turned to smile at his daughter. "Gobber wanted to see you in the Smith for a bit." The petite Viking jumped up and turned to the Shinigami, "Ooh, Ichigo, do you wanna come and see me in action? It'll be worth it!" She singed as she hopped on foot to foot.

Not wanting to disappoint his Queen, Ichigo nodded with a sweet smile and was rewarded with a small but adorable grin.

Stoick glared at the orange-haired Shinigami as said teen smirked at his future Father-In-Law. Ah, Ichigo was right. It would be fun to someone like him part of his family tree.

**/I'm In Love With A Death God\**

The sound of metal meeting wood was the only thing heard in the Forest and that was just the way he liked it.

Asher Hofferson huffed as sweat trickled from his forehead and disappeared into the collarbone of his shirt. Asher had plenty of things to be proud of. His looks, his family, his Vikingness, girls clawing at each other to be with him, and was the greatest Viking of his time! So... Why did he need Hiccup so bad?

Sure, he liked her but she wasn't Viking material. She wouldn't be able to fight of dragons and protect herself or their children if push came to shove. Hiccup was weak, yet he still wanted her, needed her.

Asher pulled his axe out of the tree trunk and threw it twice at hard at the tree and split through the middle.

"Someone having a bad morning?"

Asher immediately pulled his axe out of the tree and got into a battle stance only to see it was the orange-haired punk from yesterday night and bristled. A deep frown etched onto his face and he could feel red hot rage well up in his chest at the sight of the older man. Iricho or something was his name, though Asher could care less at the moment.

"Aww, don't be that way blondie. I just wanted to talk." The orange-haired man teased as Asher just kept glaring the man down. "Oh, so now I get the silent treatment?" Silence. "Howatire." "You should never have come here." The blonde Viking said in a tone laced with anger and hatred for the man in front of him. The man just stared at him with an emotionles ms mask that matched his any day.

"How come?" The man asked and Asher's glare intensified. "Hiccup doesn't know what she' getting into with you. Your just just some pedophile trying to get her in your bed and ready to throw her away as soon as she's done her use. Being your whore." The blonde Viking finished what he said and felt accomplished when the orange-haired man didn't have a comeback but was shocked when he spoke. "Is that what you think of Hiccup? Or the whole female race in the Village?" "Wha-" "Because I've seen little girl's by the age of 12 years old be handed over to frown men who want nothing but a toy to pleasure themselves with. Hiccup is not a toy and as long as she's with me, she never will be. She will be treated like the Queen she is and I will follow her every command if that's what it takes for her to love me back. So I suggest that a little brat like you watch your mouth before I rip out your tongue and feed it to the dragons thay seem to come around a lot here." And with that, the man walked away.

Asher stared at the spot the orange-haired menace had stood and that feeling of rage came back with a vengeance as the boy threw the axe once more along with a battle cry in it's wake.


End file.
